Let go for tonight
by diannaddiction
Summary: Mon nom est Quinn Fabray, et je suis désespérément amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuuuur, et merci à vous d'avoir cliqué sur ma story.

Ça fait un moment que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête, j'ai donc déjà écrit pas mal de chapitres. Parmi tous les couples de Glee, le Quinntana est celui qui me plaît le plus. Alors j'espère que je vais vous faire l'aimer encore plus à travers cette histoire.  
Étant donné que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je publierai régulièrement. Bien sûr, rien n'est fixé, vous pouvez toujours me faire part de vos conseils, envies et impressions. Oui parce que J'ADORE par dessus tout les commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser.

Merci, et bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

- Ferme-la, Fabray.

Elle me lança un regard noir, la mâchoire serrée.

- Tu comptes gagner le titre de la plus grosse salope de Mc Kinley, ou finir par calmer tes pulsions ? lui lançai-je sèchement.

Je sentis mon corps projeté en arrière, et je me cognai violemment la tête contre le mur. Elle agrippa fermement mon col et me garda plaquée contre la paroi. Elle avança son visage de moi et me fixa quelques secondes avec une expression mi-furieuse, mi-blessée.

- Ose encore une fois me traiter de salope et je te flanque une raclée tellement grosse que tu te reconnaîtras même plus dans le miroir, siffla-t-elle. Occupe-toi plutôt de savoir ce que fait ton copain Finnocence avec Berry pendant nos entrainements de cheerleading.

Je gardai une expression neutre et froide tandis qu'elle me fixait pour mesurer l'impact de ses paroles. Mais j'étais bien trop entrainée pour laisser paraître quelconque émotion, et elle finit par lâcher prise et sortir des vestiaires en claquant la porte.

Je m'autorisai enfin à pousser un soupir tremblotant. Je m'assis sur un banc et entrepris de plier mon uniforme. Soudain, je sentis une larme humide rouler sur ma joue, suivie de près par une deuxième. Je les essuyai rageusement et fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces.

_Mon nom est Quinn Fabray, et je suis désespérément amoureuse de ma meilleure amie._

C'était un amour malsain, qui ne mènerait jamais à quelque chose de concret, et qui me faisait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. À vrai dire, il ne me faisait que du mal. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an et demi que je nourrissais ces sentiments interdits à l'égard de Santana, et je les sentais grandir malgré tous mes efforts pour les ignorer.

Je rouvris les yeux brusquement et me saisis de mon sac, avant de sortir à mon tour des vestiaires. J'étais venue au lycée à pieds ce matin, je rentrai donc seule dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. La brise s'introduisait sous ma veste, me faisant frissonner légèrement.

J'avais mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux charbons sur moi, pourquoi je frissonnais au moindre frôlement de peau, pourquoi je rêvais d'elle, et pourquoi mes yeux se posaient toujours par inadvertance sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de trouver une autre réponse à toutes ces questions, mais aucune de ces réponses ne me paraissait plausibles. Alors je m'étais rendue à l'évidence : j'étais amoureuse de Santana.

Ma gorge se noua et j'accélérai le pas.

Ce constat m'avait d'abord fait peur. Je m'étais dit que j'étais anormale, que je ne méritais pas d'exister. Puis, la colère s'était emparée de moi. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait au monde pour qu'un truc pareil m'arrive ? Je sortais avec le garçon le plus en vue du lycée, tout le monde m'enviait, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me satisfaire de lui ?

Je serrai les poings pour empêcher une larme de rage de couler.

Ensuite… Ensuite je m'étais simplement rendue à l'évidence. Je n'arriverais pas à faire disparaître par magie l'amour que je portais à Santana, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le révéler. Alors j'avais pris la décision de simplement le garder pour moi et de finir mes années lycée sans encombre, en gardant bien au chaud ce _little dirty secret _qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je tournai à l'intersection et arrivai dans ma rue. Seule la fenêtre du salon était éclairée.

Pourquoi Santana ? C'était ça, la véritable question. Depuis notre première année de collège, nous nous étions liées d'amitié. Nous étions entrées dans l'équipe de cheerleaders ensembles, et maintenant nous dirigions Mc Kinley ensembles, indétrônables. Notre relation était assez ambiguë et complexe. Nous passions plus de temps à nous disputer qu'à nous entendre. À vrai dire, les moments les plus complices que nous avions partagés étaient ceux où nous élaborions un plan sadique. Mais il arrivait souvent que nos caractères de feu s'entrechoquent et que ça créé un incendie. Il faut dire que ni l'une ni l'autre, nous ne nous épargnions. Nous avions beau être amies, tous les coups étaient permis et le mot « pardon » était totalement exclu de nos vocabulaires respectifs. Nos disputes finissaient toujours pas s'arranger naturellement avec le temps.

J'insérai mes clés dans la serrure. Ma mère était dans la salon, en train de lire un livre. Je lui adressai mon sourire de petite fille parfaite et répondis machinalement à ses questions, avant de monter dans ma chambre.

C'était avec cette relation ambiguë située entre l'amitié et la haine que j'avais peu à peu appris à mieux connaître Santana et à l'_aimer_. Sous ses allures de fille toujours en colère à la langue bien pendue, Santana était en fait quelqu'un de sensible et de généreux. Elle avait toujours été là quand j'étais au plus mal, et c'était dans ces moments que j'avais compris que cette fille n'était pas juste là quand il s'agissait de slushier un quelconque looser ou de remplir de sable le casier de Berry. Santana avait un grand cœur, et ses répliques cinglantes ne la rendaient que plus charmante à mes yeux. Mais voilà, Santana était ma meilleure amie, et ne partageait absolument pas mes sentiments. C'était une croqueuse d'hommes professionnelle, ce que je lui avais d'ailleurs reproché dans les vestiaires avant de fondre lamentablement en larmes.

Je sortis brusquement de la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée et me dirigeai vers mon miroir pour m'observer.

J'étais Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire de Mc Kinley, la capitaine des cheerios, la copine du quaterback et aussi une des meilleures élèves de mon niveau. Je ne pouvais simplement pas me laisser aller à des moments de faiblesse comme je venais de le faire. Depuis que j'avais accepté mes sentiments pour Santana, ces moments de faiblesse étaient de plus en plus nombreux. C'était un secret qui me pesait tellement lourd qu'il arrivait que je craque. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, j'étais seule face à mes problèmes, comme d'habitude.

Je repensai aux paroles de Santana à propos de Finn et du gobelin. Je ne savais absolument pas qu'ils se voyaient pendant mon entrainement, et je m'en fichais royalement. Mais comment aurais-je pu rater une si belle occasion d'exercer mon autorité sur Finn et de rabaisser Berry ? Je me faisais donc une note mentale de penser à provoquer un conflit le lendemain.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fixai le plafond blanc. Il m'était plusieurs fois venu à l'esprit l'idée de sortir Santana de ma vie. J'y avais longuement réfléchi, mais je n'étais jamais parvenue à passer à l'acte. Le simple fait d'être disputée avec elle et de ne plus lui parler pendant quelques jours suffisait à me faire ressentir un grand vide. Alors je ne pouvais simplement pas la rayer de ma vie. Elle était ce que je possédais de plus cher, malgré toutes les horreurs que je pouvais lui dire. Et je savais qu'en dépit de l'indifférence que Santana essayait de feindre à mon égard, je comptais aussi énormément pour elle.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur une photo accrochée près de mon bureau. Santana et moi étions en train de manger une barbapapa à la fête forraine de Lima. Nous avions l'air heureuses, toutes les deux. Hélas, ça n'était pas souvent le cas.

_Un amour malsain et impossible, c'est ce que ça serait pour toujours._

* * *

Alors, est-ce que ce début vous plaît ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, ça me ferait vraiment très très plaisir et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus motivant.

À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follow, je suis contente de voir que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu. 

Lyl04: Merci beaucoup de m'encourager ! Et oui, pour une fois je voulais que ça soit Quinn la première à révéler ses sentiments. ;)

Mathela: Merci beaucoup, la suite est là. (:

Lisa418: Moi aussi je préférais le Faberry avant. Mais ça c'était avant que je ne voie l'épisode "I do" et que je réalise à quel point Quinn et Santana vont bien ensemble. J'espère que je vais te faire aimer ce couple, en tout cas !

Juju8: Oh, je t'ai envoûtée ? Tu m'en vois ravie. J'espère que le chapitre 2 va te plaire. (:

LopezForever: La suite est là, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. ;)

Ladies Of CM: Je suis bien d'accord, il n'y a pas assez de Quinntana du côté des Français, alors je viens combler ce manque ! Mmh, à vrai dire je n'ai pas prévu de faire intervenir Brittany dans l'histoire.. Je suis un peu lassée du Brittana, et j'aime de moins en moins Brit dans le rôle de la petite amie de Santana. Mais bon, à voir pour la suite, je pourrai peut-être l'intégrer si ça te tient à coeur.

Sandraa-N: Ahah, quel enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu en tout cas. ;)

Bon, un point de vue du narrateur pour ce deuxième chapitre, mais plutôt orienté par les pensées de notre chère Santana Lopez. Avec en cadeau une petit confrontation à la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Narrateur POV**

- Dépêche toi, hija, tu vas encore être en retard !

Santana grommela quelques mots inaudibles tout en enfilant son uniforme de cheerios. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se recoucher et dormir encore de longues heures. Les cris de sa mère lui donnaient mal au crâne et ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur. La latina s'était réveillée en se souvenant de sa dispute de la veille avec Quinn, et savoir qu'elle allait devoir passer la journée à ignorer la blonde et à vérifier si elle n'était pas victime d'un de ses plans diaboliques ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Santana se saisit de son sac et de ses clés de voiture, descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers et sortit sans déjeuner. Durant son trajet, elle pesta contre le lycée, le matin, les encombrements, et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Non, Santana n'était pas dans un bon jour, et dans ces cas là, il valait mieux rester en dehors de son chemin.

La latina se gara dans le parking du lycée et franchit les portes en quatrième vitesse, juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle traversa le couloir principal d'un pas rapide, la marrée d'élèves se séparant sur son chemin, malgré l'absence de Quinn à ses côtés. Cette marque de respect eut le mérite de faire sourire Santana : toute la populace de Mc Kinley redoutait Snix.

Son premier cours était celui d'espagnol, cours qu'elle jugeait inutile étant donné qu'elle s'appelait Santana _Lopez_. Elle s'assit au fond de la classe, là où Quinn et elle avaient l'habitude de prendre place pour critiquer tous les énergumènes présents. Bien entendu, lorsque Santana aperçut la chevelure blonde de Quinn franchir le pas de la porte, elle se doutait bien que celle-ci ne s'assiérait pas à côté d'elle, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. La présence de Quinn à ses côtés était d'habitude la seule chose qui rendait supportables ces satanés cours d'espagnol. Santana se mit donc à critiquer mentalement chaque personne qui entrait dans la salle, mais se rendit bien vite à l'évidence : critiquer était une activité à pratiquer à plusieurs. Monsieur Schuester fit son entrée dans la salle, et après un « Hola » enjoué commença son cours. La latina, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, se mit à observer Quinn. Son regard passa d'abord sur la queue de cheval impeccable de la blonde, puis descendit le long de son uniforme rouge, pour finalement se poser sur ses jambes. Quinn avait de longues jambes athlétiques qu'elle devait aux entrainements intensifs de Sue Sylvester. La jupe de sa meilleure amie remontait légèrement et laissait apparaître ses cuisses fines et pâles.

- Santana ! l'appela monsieur Schuester.

Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et elle détourna rapidement le regard de Quinn. Santana haussa un sourcil en direction de son professeur.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- J'aimerais que tu me conjugues le verbe poner au passé simple.

Santana laissa échapper un petit rire suffisant, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils d'étonnement à monsieur Schuester.

- Vous êtes au courant que je suis bilingue ?

- Je sais, Santana. Mais tu vas quand même me faire le plaisir de conjuguer ce verbe, s'il te plaît, répondit le professeur avec un sourire qui se voulait poli.

- Dios mio, je savais déjà ça à deux ans, marmonna la latina.

**…**

La sonnerie retentit, et Santana s'empara rapidement de ses livres pour sortir au plus vite de la salle. En passant à côté de la table de Quinn, elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand un soupçon du parfum de la blonde vint s'immiscer dans ses narines. La latina ne saurait décrire ce parfum, mais il était totalement envoûtant. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de là.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. _Beaucoup trop _tranquillement. Santana s'était traînée mécaniquement de cours en cours, avait mangé avec des cheerios dont elle ne connaissait même pas les noms, et avait arpenté les couloirs la main sur la hanche. Elle avait l'habitude de se disputer avec Quinn et de passer quelques jours voir quelques semaines sans lui parler, mais elle était bien obligée d'admettre que la présence de la blonde lui manquait à chaque fois, même si elle n'en montrait rien.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, elle entendit la voix de Quinn résonner dans le couloir principal, et vit un groupe d'élèves se presser autour d'elle et de son copain Finnocence qui avait un teint écarlate et son éternel sourire niais collé sur le visage. Santana ne pouvait pas supporter Finn, ses muscles se tendaient rien qu'à l'apercevoir, et elle le supportait encore moins quand il suivait Quinn comme un fidèle toutou. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas comment la blonde faisait pour être toujours avec le quaterback. Elle savait parfaitement que Quinn sortait avec lui uniquement pour entretenir sa cote de popularité, mais elle considérait que passer ne serait-ce que 5 minutes en sa présence était une véritable souffrance physique et morale.

Santana s'approcha de l'attroupement – bien qu'elle soit en froid avec Quinn, sa curiosité l'obligea à aller voir ce qu'il se passait – et tira un lunetteux de petite taille par l'épaule afin de prendre sa place. Là, elle vit Quinn, la main sur la hanche et son regard froid enclenché, Finn, les bras pendants le long du corps, et Rachel Berry, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de loin – _pas étonnant étant donné sa taille_, se moqua intérieurement Santana - .

- Alors Finn, dit Quinn d'un ton sec, tu comptes me dire la vérité ou continuer à sortir des excuses toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres ?

Le concerné se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant tour à tour Berry, puis Quinn. La petite brune, elle, se contentait de fixer ses pieds, et de temps en temps lançait un regard furtif à la cheerleader. Les autres élèves semblaient se régaler de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux. Santana, elle, comprit que Quinn avait demandé à Finn ce qu'il faisait avec Berry pendant ses entrainements de cheerleading. Une bouffée de fierté s'empara d'elle en pensant que Quinn avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire la veille. En effet, la latina avait entendu par quelques sources que le gobelin et Finnocence se voyaient dans l'auditorium assez fréquemment, ce qui avait donné lieu à pas mal de rumeurs, sans réelles preuves, mais plausibles.

- Bon, puisque tu n'es pas disposé à parler, peut-être que Manhands aura quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire, conclut Quinn avec un sourire vicieux en se tournant vers Berry.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la remarque de Quinn. Elle méritait vraiment son titre de reine des glaces.

Rachel Berry rougit intensément et releva le regard vers la blonde. Elle se gratta la gorge et prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle allait sauter du haut d'une falaise de quarante mètres.

- Je donne simplement des cours de chant à Finn, argumenta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit, Quinn.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans l'assistance. Quinn haussa un sourcil et lança d'un ton sarcastique :

- Des cours de chant, vraiment ? Bon, puisqu'apparemment vous ne semblez pas disposés à dire quelque chose d'un peu plus plausible, je vous donne ma bénédiction pour aller faire des reprises de Grease tous les deux.

- Mais… Quinn ! s'exclama Finn, retrouvant enfin la parole. C'est la vérité, on fait que chanter !

Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Même si ces deux losers disaient la vérité, c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

- À vrai dire, Finn, je me fiche royalement que ça soit vrai ou pas. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, ça veut dire que je te quitte, l'informa Quinn avec un sourire froid.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres élèves.

- Allez, le spectacle est fini, vous pouvez retourner à vos discussions inintéressantes, conclut Quinn en balayant l'espace avec sa main.

La populace de Mc Kinley s'effectua et commença à se disperser dans le couloir, tandis que Finn restait muet, la bouche ouverte, ressemblant plus à une truite qu'à un être humain. Une expression de choc se lisait sur le visage de Rachel Berry, mais son regard laissait trahir une certaine satisfaction. Quinn, elle, portait toujours son masque d'indifférence et avait entrepris de ranger ses livres dans son casier.

Santana fut tenter d'aller féliciter Quinn de s'être enfin débarrassé de Finn, mais elle se rappela qu'elles étaient censées être en froid. La blonde n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite, et quand elle l'aurait compris, la latina accepterait de lui reparler. En attendant, elle se contenta de passer à côté des deux victimes en leur lançant un regard moqueur.

* * *

Alors, verdict ?  
Vous pouvez laissez une petite review, vous savez à quel point ça fait plaisir et ça motive. c:


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa.

Merci pour vos reviews et follows, comme vous le voyez ça me motive pour poster rapidement héhé.

Ladies Of CM: Eh oui, Finn commençait à devenir un poids. Ahah, mais se réconcilier avec Santana n'est pas une mince affaire.. Tant mieux si tu approuves mon choix de mettre Brittany de côté. ;)

FrenchNiallGirl: Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien j'espère que tu vas apprendre à aimer ce couple par le biais de ma fiction !

LopezForever: Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça, parce que j'ai moi-même essayé de me mettre dans la peau de Santana pour écrire le chapitre précédent. Eh oui, avoir le sourire tout du long je crois bien que ça se dit ahah ;)

Quinntana3: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et oui elle m'a motivée. (:

Lyl04: Ahah je t'avoue que Quinn est mon personnage préféré, alors je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire de son point de vue. c:

Juju8: Eh oui, c'est bête, mais la fierté peut rendre un peu idiot parfois. Merci !

Alors, au programme dans ce chapitre, à la fois du point de vue de Santana et de Quinn, de quoi avoir les impressions de chacune. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais j'ai préféré développer les sentiments de chacune pour que vous y voyiez plus clair.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Santana POV**

_Frustrée._

C'est sûrement le mot qui décrirait le mieux l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais depuis ma dispute avec Quinn. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'on s'ignorait complètement, et je commençais à n'en plus pouvoir de devoir garder pour moi mes commentaires désobligeants ou mes plans machiavéliques. La colère qui s'était emparée de moi lorsque Quinn m'avait traitée de salope avait complètement disparu, mais je suis Santana Lopez, je ne pouvais simplement pas revenir vers elle après m'être fait insulter. D'accord, ces temps-ci je faisais n'importe quoi avec mon corps, je couchais à droite à gauche sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais après tout le rôle d'une meilleure amie est d'écouter sans porter de jugement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas à m'insulter pour des choses qui ne la concernaient en rien.

Le problème avec Quinn, c'était que quand elle décidait de mettre un frein à toutes ses émotions, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Ainsi, je ne savais jamais si je lui manquais ou si elle avait autant envie que moi qu'on se réconcilie. Avec le temps, j'avais fini par faire la supposition qu'en réalité, c'était son égo aussi surdimensionné que le mien qui la forçait à agir de cette manière et à attendre que ça passe au lieu de revenir vers moi. Autant dire que nous pouvions parfois attendre très longtemps avant de se réconcilier; c'est le problème quand deux personnes sont aussi têtues l'une que l'autre.

Toujours est-il que traîner avec de stupides cheerios qui ricanaient à chacune de mes remarques pour se faire bien voir commençait sérieusement à me peser sur les nerfs, et Snix se faisait de plus en plus agressif pour compenser ma frustration. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un de mon niveau. En fait, j'avais besoin de Quinn. Ses clins d'œil complices, ses plans aussi tordus que les miens, sa présence à côté de moi quand on déambulait dans les couloirs, son rire léger, son visage enfin lisible quand elle était en dehors du lycée. J'avais besoin d'aller chez elle après les cours pour écouter de la musique et ne rien faire, de faire le trajet du matin avec elle, de passer mon cours d'espagnol à critiquer tous les losers du premier rang. Oui, Quinn et moi passions la majeure partie de notre temps à nous entre-déchirer, mais une affection tellement forte nous liait que nos histoires finissaient toujours par s'arranger. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les disputes empiraient, plus je trouvais dur de faire mine de la détester ou de l'ignorer pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. C'était une chose que je n'admettrais pour rien au monde; Santana Lopez n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de point faible ou de ressentir quelconque sentiment nais comme l'amitié ou l'amour. Mais, disons que Quinn était à part. On avait vécu tellement de choses ensembles, construit notre propre dictature à Mc Kinley toutes les deux. Et même si les élèves continuaient à nous respecter quand nous étions en froid, nous savions parfaitement que nous étions plus puissantes à deux.

Trêve de jérémiades. _Santana fucking Lopez_ pouvait parfaitement se passer de quelqu'un. J'allais continuer à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ça passe naturellement, comme d'habitude. Et puis on se disputerait à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. C'était comme ça qu'on fonctionnait toutes les deux, il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça change.

_Si seulement j'avais su._

**...**

**Quinn POV**

Honnêtement, j'étais soulagée d'avoir quitté Finn. Sortir avec lui n'avait plus grand intérêt étant donné que ma popularité était à son apogée et que je ne l'aimais pas. En plus, si il avait des vues sur le gobelin, autant les laisser ensemble et faire deux heureux. Le problème dans tout ça, c'était que plus grand chose ne m'intéressait. À part Santana, bien entendu. C'est étrange comme tout paraît sans intérêt quand on aime quelqu'un. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à me réconcilier avec elle. Mais se réconcilier sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'excuse prenait toujours beaucoup de temps. C'était dur de la voir se pavaner fièrement dans les couloirs et de devoir l'ignorer même si je mourais d'envie d'aller lui parler. Enfin, j'avais fini par m'y habituer avec le temps.

C'était le week end. En temps normal, j'aurais été ravie : j'adorais les week end. Mais voilà, j'étais en froid avec Santana, et nous avions pour habitude de nous inviter à dormir tous les samedi soirs. Le temps risquait de passer très lentement.

Mon portable vibra, et je m'en saisis. J'avais reçu un texto d'Ashley m'informant qu'elle organisait une fête samedi soir. Je lui répondai que j'y serais; après tout ça me changerait les idées. J'espérais que Finn n'y serait pas; je n'avais aucune envie de passer ma soirée à lui expliquer pourquoi je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. Parce que pour autant que je sache, il ne s'était pas encore mis en couple avec Berry. Il faut dire que si il faisait ça, sa cote de popularité en prendrait un coup, le pauvre.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement à l'idée du nain et de Finn se baladant main dans la main, image assez comique vu leur imposante différence de taille.

- Quinnie, tu viens manger ? cria ma mère du rez de chaussée.

- J'arrive ! lui répondis-je.

Mes parents étaient déjà à table quand je descendis. Je fis la bise à mon père avant de m'asseoir en face de lui. Les dîners se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, chez nous. D'abord ma mère demandait à mon père comment se déroulaient les affaires dans l'agence, il faisait l'énumération de ses exploits financiers du jour, puis c'était à mon à tour de raconter ma journée, avec mon père qui m'interrompait sans cesse pour me questionner sur mes notes, mes prochaines compétitions de cheerleading et concluait en disant que je ferais un excellent agent immobilier. Mes parents s'étaient mis en tête que je reprendrais l'agence de mon père, puisque ma sœur Franny s'était désistée de ce poste en préférant devenir avocate. Mon avis là-dessus ? Il importait peu à mon père qui était du genre autoritaire et exigeant. J'avais hérité de son charisme naturel, et c'était grâce à ça que j'avais su me hisser en haut de l'échelle sociale. Bien évidemment, j'avais trop de respect pour mon père pour exercer ce charisme sur lui, et j'étais ce que l'on pouvait appeler « une fille obéissante ». Si il y avait quelque chose que je détestais, c'était bien de le décevoir. Petite, quand je ramenais une mauvaise note, il me faisait refaire l'interrogation une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que je la connaisse par cœur et que je ne fasse plus aucune erreur, puis il me faisait regarder des reportages sur les sans-abris afin de me montrer ce que je deviendrais si je continuais « dans cette voie ». Alors oui, on pouvait dire que je m'écrasais devant mon père, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et ma mère ne montrait pas vraiment l'exemple en se comportant comme une femme au foyer exemplaire.  
Au fond, mes parents avaient encore une mentalité des années 70.

- Alors Quinnie, comment se sont passés les cours ? m'interrogea ma mère.

Je pris une bouchée de rôti avant de répondre.

- Bien. J'ai eu un A à mon examen de physique-chimie.

- Et en mathématiques ? renchérit mon père. Tu sais bien que c'est une matière fondamentale pour un agent immobilier.

Et voilà, c'était reparti.

- Je sais, papa. Il ne l'a pas encore rendu, répondis-je.

Nous restâmes en silence pendant quelques instants, le bruit de nos couverts résonnant dans la salle à manger.

- Santana ne vient pas dormir à la maison demain ? demanda ma mère.

- Non, dis-je simplement.

Je n'étais pas du genre à m'étendre sur les détails avec mes parents. Je me contentais de répondre à leurs questions, et de leur raconter quelques évènements sans grand intérêt de temps en temps. Ma mère, elle, était curieuse de nature.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- En quelques sortes, oui.

Mon père, qui semblait avoir totalement décroché de la discussion et qui avait commencé à sortir son journal s'interrompit dans son geste.

- Tant mieux, dit-il. Tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette Santana Lopez.

En effet, mon père trouvait son comportement insolent et même parfois irrespectueux, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Mais c'était justement ce que j'aimais chez Santana, et je trouvais même amusant la façon dont elle regardait mon père avec dédain, comme pour le défier.

_Et voilà_, encore une fois mes pensées se tournaient vers Santana. À ce stade, ça devenait de l'ordre de l'obsession.

- Ashley organise une soirée samedi, dis-je tout en débarrassant la table. Je peux y aller ?

Ma mère, comme à son habitude, jeta un coup d'œil à mon père pour voir sa réaction. Voyant qu'il n'objectait pas – à mon avis il était simplement trop absorbé par son journal pour réagir – elle acquiesça en prenant soin de me dire de rentrer à 1h du matin, et de préférence accompagnée.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, pensive.  
Penser, c'était mon fort. Je me compliquais toujours la vie pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand je devais régler son compte à quelqu'un, j'élaborais un plan détaillé afin qu'il soit le plus diabolique possible; quand j'avais un objectif, je me fixais et mémorisais les étapes et les actions à accomplir pour l'atteindre. Tout était incroyablement organisé dans mon cerveau, et pourtant, il fallait l'admettre, mes sentiments étaient un véritable bordel causé principalement par le fait que j'étais amoureuse de Santana.  
La plupart du temps, quand elle apparaissait dans mon esprit, j'essayais de l'éloigner en pensant à autre chose. Mais penser à autre chose m'amener à me poser des questions encore plus problématiques : est-ce que j'aime les filles, ou est-ce simplement Santana ? Est-ce que ça me passera un jour ? Et si mes sentiments étaient réciproques ? Et si Santana le découvrait et décidait de ne plus jamais me parler ? Bref, c'était encore pire. Parfois, il m'arrivait même de perdre totalement le contrôle et de pleurer de rage et d'impuissance.  
Je crois bien que la pire des sensations que cet amour interdit m'avait connaître était la frustration. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais connaître ce sentiment. Si il m'arrivait de me montrer très agressive au lycée sans raison, c'était parce que je rejetais cette frustration sur les autres. J'étais en colère contre le monde entier de ressentir, tout simplement. J'aurais voulu être aussi insensible que ce que je laissais croire aux autres. Il y avait des jours où je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Et d'un autre côté, être amoureuse me procurait aussi des instants de bonheur. Rares, certes, mais il y en avait. Ces moments où je me retrouvais seule avec Santana et où on parlait avec légèreté, comme deux meilleures amies le feraient. Bien sûr, comme le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps, ma culpabilité et ma honte refaisaient surface. Parce que oui, j'avais honte d'être amoureuse de Santana. J'avais honte d'être amoureuse d'une fille, plus précisément. Je vivais dans une famille on ne pouvait plus pieuse, et on m'avait toujours appris que l'homosexualité était un pêché et contre-nature. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents si je leur avais avoué que j'avais des sentiments pour une fille. Je suppose qu'ils m'auraient envoyée en pension ou dans un couvent pour me remettre dans « le droit chemin ».  
Mais le droit chemin, qu'est ce que c'est au fond ? Rentrer dans une case parce que l'originalité et la différence font peur aux gens. Faire de bonnes études, avoir un bon métier, se marier avec une personne du sexe opposé qu'on supporte à peine, parce qu'après tout, tant que cette personne a deux bras et deux jambes, ça fait l'affaire. Et le bonheur, dans tout ça ? Le bonheur n'a pas son mot à dire. Le bonheur est une option que vous obtenez si vous avez de la chance. Voilà à quoi j'étais réduite : au "droit chemin".

Je sortis brusquement de mes réjouissantes pensées quand j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Secrètement, j'espérai que ce soit Santana.

**Finn : Tu viens à la soirée d'Ashley demain ?! Il faut qu'on parle !**

Je soupirai bruyamment. C'était bien ce que j'avais prévu. Finn allait me coller toute la soirée en me répétant qu'il était désolé – même s'il n'avait pas fait grand chose, cet idiot – et me demander de me remettre avec lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible, celui-là. Je lui écrivis un texto qui avait pour but d'anéantir ses espoirs.

**Quinn : Oui, je viens. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Finn. On ne va sûrement pas se remettre ensemble. Nous deux c'est terminé. Et par « terminé », je veux dire qu'on ne se remettra ensemble ni demain, ni dans 3 mois, ni l'année prochaine : jamais. Passe à autre chose. Xo**

Satisfaite, j'éteignis mon portable, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Épuisée par mon entrainement de cheerleading, je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Des remarques, conseils, ou même des compliments ? (a)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour,**

Pour ce chapitre 4, intervention d'un autre personnage : Sam. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. ;)

FaberryBrittanaShipper: Et oui, Quinn n'a pas la vie parfaite que tout le monde croit qu'elle a.. Ahah, tu mets le doigt sur une question dont tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Ow, merci beaucoup, ça me touche :3

Juju8: Ah oui, le genre de père dictateur comme ça, je peux pas supporter. Mais bon ça explique pas mal de choses sur le comportement de Quinn. Ah oui mais tu sais comme c'est compliqué de s'excuser quand on s'appelle Quinn Fabray.. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

LopezForever: Haha, je n'en dirai pas plus :x Merci pour ta review !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous, et continuez les reviews svp, j'adore avoir vos avis sur tout, ça m'aide pour écrire la suite. (:

* * *

**Santana POV**

Je me réveillai aux alentours de midi et demi. Enfin une vraie grasse matinée ! Je restai encore quelques minutes dans mon lit, le temps de m'étirer et de m'habituer à la luminosité beaucoup trop élevée pour mes yeux encore endormis. Ce jour là, j'avais prévu d'aller voir abuela, puis une certaine Ashley – dont je ne me rappelais même pas le visage – m'avait invitée à sa soirée, et je comptais m'y rendre pour passer le temps. J'avais déjà prévu un plan B au cas où sa soirée serait complètement nulle, qui consistait à rejoindre Puckerman et ses beaufs d'amis pour un gang bang géant.  
_Calmos, je rigole. _

Il faisait particulièrement beau pour un mois de mars, j'enfilai donc une simple veste en cuir et sortis de chez moi avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Mi abuela habitait à quelques minutes de chez moi, je n'avais donc pas besoin de prendre ma voiture. J'espérais qu'elle m'aurait préparé ses fameux tacos et son guacamole fait maison. Il n'y avait rien au monde que je préférais à la cuisine de ma grand-mère.

- Hola abuela, dis-je en rentrant.

Une odeur absolument divine se dégageait de la cuisine; _à moi les tacos_.

Abuela émergea de la cuisine pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me dit de m'asseoir à table.

- Alors Santana, j'espère que tu n'as pas envoyé trop de personnes à l'hôpital, récemment, plaisanta-t-elle tout en me servant un tacos bien rempli, comme je les aime.

Je ris à sa remarque. C'était elle qui m'avait appris à me défendre et à ne laisser personne me marcher sur les pieds. Il faut dire qu'Abuela n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec moi, mais je l'aimais plus que tout. À vrai dire, c'était la seule personne – à l'exception de Quinn – à qui j'osais tout dire. Du moins, presque tout. Je ne crois pas que les récits de mes nombreux ébats l'auraient enchantée plus que ça. Elle détestait l'idée qu'une femme puisse être perçue comme un simple objet, et c'était sûrement comme ça qu'elle aurait vu les choses si elle avait su.

- Non, j'ai juste brisé quelques nez, mais rien de trop méchant, répondis-je avec le sourire.

- Bueno, casser un nez est toujours la meilleure option : c'est douloureux mais pas trop grave, approuva-t-elle sur le même ton.

Nous passâmes les reste de l'après midi à grignoter, parler et rire. Ça pourrait en étonner beaucoup que je sois aussi proche de ma grand mère, mais c'était aussi l'une des rares personnes que je respectais. Que voulez-vous, je respectais les gens qui inspiraient le respect, simple question de logique.

Je rentrai chez moi aux alentours de seize heures. En chemin, j'aperçu une silhouette qui m'était familière. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Quinn, marchant les cheveux au vent quelques mètres devant moi. Là, un dilemme cornélien s'imposa à moi : soit je ralentissais l'allure et continuais à marcher derrière elle, soit je passais devant elle en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Je choisis donc la première option, préférant rester la plus discrète possible.

Quinn avait enfilé une de ses nombreuses robes légères qui laissaient entrevoir une partie de ses cuisses fines et athlétiques. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas étonnée lorsqu'un adolescent boutonneux à l'air idiot fixa ses jambes un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Une bouffée de colère s'empara de moi, sans que je puisse la contenir, et je me fis un plaisir de le bousculer de toutes mes forces quand il passa à mon niveau. Ce dernier manqua de tomber dans le caniveau – ce qui aurait été plutôt plaisant – et me jeta un regard outré auquel je répondis par un sourire cruel. Il n'avait pas à regarder Quinn de cette manière, ce pervers. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer, mais le fait de l'avoir bousculé avait fait rentrer Snix dans sa caverne.

Nous arrivâmes à un carrefour où Quinn aurait sûrement tourné à gauche si elle rentrait chez elle. À ma grande surprise, elle obliqua vers la droite, chemin que j'empruntais pour rentrer chez moi. Mais où pouvait-elle donc aller ?

Je continuais donc à marcher derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne se retourne une seule fois, à mon grand soulagement. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était qu'elle croie que je la suivais. Nous arrivâmes devant le parc municipal, et Quinn commença à se rapprocher de l'entrée. C'était donc là qu'elle allait, mais pour quoi faire ? Je ralentis l'allure afin de l'observer un peu plus longtemps. Je la vis se diriger vers un grand blond qui l'attendait, mains dans les poches. En faisant appel à ma mémoire, je le reconnus : il s'agissait de Sam – alias « bouche de truite » - un nouvel élève. Je ne savais absolument pas que Quinn le fréquentait, et je sentis encore une fois une bouffée de colère s'emparer de moi. À vrai dire, c'était le cas à chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait Quinn de trop près. Quand elle sortait avec Finn, je m'en fichais royalement puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais savoir qu'elle voyait Sam le week end sans qu'elle m'ait jamais parlé de lui me fit serrer la mâchoire. J'arrêtai de les fixer et passai mon chemin pour éviter que Quinn me repère, et rentrai chez moi, des questions plein la tête.

**Quinn POV**

Après avoir passé le début de la journée à réviser et à regarder _Fight Club_, j'avais reçu un texto de Sam me demandant si j'étais libre l'après midi. J'avais été étonnée qu'il m'ait demandé une chose pareille, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas dire que lui et moi étions proches. Je l'avais juste aidé à se nettoyer les cheveux, collés par du slushie goût myrtille, puisqu'il m'avait semblé mignon et que c'était son premier jour. Il m'avait demandé mon numéro quelques mois plus tard, à l'occasion d'un travail qu'on devait effectuer tous les deux, mais nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté. Il faut dire que j'étais en couple avec Finn, le quaterback, et que faisant aussi partie de l'équipe, il ne voulait sûrement pas s'attirer de problèmes avec Finn. Toujours est-il que Sam me proposa de passer l'après-midi avec lui au parc municipal, proposition que j'avais accepté, n'ayant rien de prévu.

J'avais mis une robe bleu ciel et un cardigan léger pour l'occasion. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le parc, j'aperçu la chevelure de Sam, presque blanche au soleil.

- Salut, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, ça me fait plaisir !

- Je t'avoue que ça m'a un peu étonnée que tu me proposes ça, mais c'est plutôt une bonne idée, lui répondis-je.

Nous commençâmes à avancer dans le parc tout en discutant.

- C'est que… hésita-t-il. J'ai appris pour toi et Finn et…

- Et tu as sauté sur l'occasion ? continuai-je en riant. Plutôt direct, dis-donc.

- Non, nia-t-il en riant, c'est pas exactement ça !

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourcil haussé et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que c'est alors ? demandai-je.

Il me fixa silencieusement un instant, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- C'est juste qu'au moins maintenant je suis sûre que ça ne m'attirera pas d'ennuis, répondit-il.

- Qui sait… éludai-je.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa très bien. Sam était agréable, galant, et plutôt mignon. Nous partageâmes une gaufre au chocolat sur un banc en parlant de tout et de rien. Le seul bémol était qu'il s'obstinait à croire que parler le langage des personnages de _Avatar _était quelque chose qui plaisait aux filles, ce que je dus lui expliquer gentiment, et qui le fit rire.

J'avais presque réussi à oublier Santana, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me pose des questions sur elle, va savoir pourquoi.

- Et donc, Santana, c'est ta meilleure amie ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai simplement, ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Apparemment, il en avait décidé autrement, car il enchaîna :

- C'est drôle… Vous ne vous ressemblez tellement pas, fit-il remarquer.

Cette constatation me surpris.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Je veux dire… La seule fois où Santana m'a adressé la parole, c'était pour me demander si j'avais l'habitude de gober des grenouilles avec ma bouche, et depuis elle m'appelle « bouche de truie ».

Je souris à ses paroles. C'était tellement… Santana.

- Alors que toi, tu es beaucoup plus sociale et agréable, termina-t-il.

Je restai un moment silencieuse pour réfléchir à ses propos. Sam avait tiré les conclusions qui paraissent les plus logiques quand on rencontrait pour la première fois Santana ou moi. Seulement, il avait tort si il pensait qu'elle et moi étions très différentes.

- À première vue, on peut dire que tu as raison, commençai-je. Santana est plutôt du genre agressive et moqueuse, ce que je suis un peu moins. Par contre, je sais me montrer aussi voir plus méprisante que Santana peut l'être. Tu as sûrement du entendre parler de « Quinn Fabray, la reine des glaces », non ? lui demandai-je.

- Ah ça oui, approuva-t-il. Quand je suis arrivé, on m'a prévenu que toi et Santana formiez une sorte de « duo diabolique ». Mais pour l'instant je ne t'ai pas trouvée si diabolique que ça…

- C'est parce que tu as été chanceux, et que tu n'es pas dans ma liste de victimes, lui dis-je en souriant. En tout cas, Santana et moi on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois…

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur pour que je continue, mais je n'en fis rien. À vrai dire, parler de Santana m'avait fait replonger dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce qui faisait que Santana et moi nous nous ressemblions ? Notre arrogance, notre fierté, notre goût pour la victoire et le pouvoir, notre manière de vouloir à tout pris blesser l'autre, nos paroles cruelles, notre haine qui pouvait nous empoisonner tel du venin. On avait tellement en commun, mais il fallait nous connaître pour le remarquer. Vu de l'extérieur, Santana était la grande gueule, et moi la fille froide et hautaine.

Ce jour là, je m'étais montrée charmante avec Sam. Quand j'étais en dehors du lycée, j'étais moins distante et plus moi-même. Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas de raison d'être désagréable avec lui. Ça n'était ni un looser, ni quelqu'un qui voulait ternir ma réputation.

Sam me raccompagna devant chez moi aux alentours de dix huit heures trente.

- Merci pour aujourd'hui, j'ai passé un super moment, me dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Moi aussi, c'était bien, répondis-je.

- Bon, alors… À lundi !

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Au fait, Quinn ! m'interpella-t-il.

Je me retournai en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu viens à la soirée d'Ashley ce soir ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je.

- Cool, dit-il simplement avant de se remettre à marcher.

J'appréciais beaucoup Sam, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'imagine que j'allais sortir avec lui. Du moins, pas aussi rapidement. Je me faisais donc une note mentale de rester éloignée de lui pendant la soirée, au cas où l'alcool dans mon sang me ferait faire des bêtises que je regretterais.

Quelque chose me vint soudain en tête.

Et si Santana aussi venait à la soirée d'Ashley ? Après tout, nous étions les deux filles les plus populaires du lycée, il n'y avait aucune soirée où nous n'étions pas invitées. Nous avions d'ailleurs l'habitude de nous préparer ensemble – chose qui n'allait pas être possible cette fois, dans la mesure où nous étions en froid - .

La soirée d'Ashley débutait à 20h30. Il me restait donc environ deux heures pour me doucher, et choisir une tenue. Timing parfait.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer à la fameuse soirée d'Ashley ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, je me suis beaucoup appliquée pour ce chapitre, et je l'ai fait plus long que les précédents puisque _Lagcia _m'a fait la réflexion qu'ils étaient trop courts, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, ce chapitre raconte la fête d'Ashley.

On peut dire que c'est est plutôt mouvementé, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. ;)

_juju8:_ Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais que sa grand-mère lui pardonne, pour bien clore la série. Haha, moi aussi je le trouve sans intérêt et plutôt idiot, mais bon, je me sers de lui dans cette fiction; il m'est assez utile. ;) Ah, ça me fait plaisir que tu le remarques. Comme je déteste lire des trucs plein de fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le minimum. Merci pour ta review !

_Ladies Of CM: _Mmh, eh bien on peut dire un peu des deux.. Je te laisse découvrir ça. ;)

_LopezForever:_ À vrai dire je trouve intéressant de développer sa relation avec sa grand-mère pour une certaine raison que tu découvriras ensuite, et aussi pour montrer qu'elle a bel et bien un coeur. ;) Exactement, la fête d'Ashley pour ce chapitre.

_ViveLesAutruches:_On est d'accord, une Santana jalouse vaut tout l'or du monde. :') Merci beaucoup !

_Brookey20: _Mmh, ça se pourrait bien..

Allez, trêve de parlote, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Santana POV**

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'avais opté pour une robe rouge moulante qui mettait bien mes formes en valeur. Je n'avais jamais besoin de chercher longuement dans ma penderie, tout me saillait à la perfection. Quand Quinn et moi nous préparions ensemble avant d'aller à une soirée, elle mettait toujours des heures à choisir sa tenue, ce que je trouvais profondément ennuyeux. Et puis, avec le corps qu'elle avait, même si elle s'était accoutrée d'un sac poubelle, tous les mecs se seraient jetés à ses pieds. Parfois, quand Quinn se faisait draguer par un énième loser en chaleur, une onde de jalousie parcourait mon être. Je n'aurais su dire si j'étais jalouse du fait que Quinn se fasse draguer, ou plutôt du fait que quelqu'un se permette de la draguer. _Dios mio_, c'était exactement ce genre de questionnement qui me donnait mal au crâne, mieux valait éviter de me poser ce genre de questions.

Je sortis de chez moi après avoir dit à ma mère que je rentrerais vers une heure du matin, et montai dans ma voiture pour me rendre chez Ashley.

**Narrateur POV**

La musique était tellement forte que les murs en tremblaient. Il était à peine 21h30 et déjà le sol du salon était jonché de gobelets vides et de morceaux de pizza écrasée. Certains se déchainaient sur la piste de danse, d'autres élaboraient des cocktails, tandis que le reste était affalé sur le sofa ou bien des fauteuils.

Santana et Quinn étaient toutes deux arrivées chez Ashley, mais ne s'étaient pas encore croisées. Alors que la latina était en train de flirter avec un inconnu, la blonde était en train de danser avec Sam qui semblait aux anges. Il lui avait demandé si gentiment qu'elle n'avait pas osé refuser. Cependant, Quinn commençait à en avoir assez, d'autant que Sam se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle et risquait de tenter quelque chose à tout moment, ce dont elle n'avait pas du tout envie. Prétextant une envie pressante, elle réussit à s'extraire de la piste sous le regard impatient de Sam.

Quinn poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le bar. Là, elle entreprit de se servir un verre quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, et c'est le visage de Finn qui lui fit face.

_Génial,_ se dit-elle.

- Quinn, j'aimerais vraiment te parler, cria à moitié Finn pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le bruit.

- C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, répliqua Quinn.

Finn la fixa un instant avec un air idiot, ne sachant que dire. La blonde en profita pour se saisir de son gobelet et boire une gorgée de son mélange – rhum pomme, son préféré – en attendant qu'il trouve ses mots.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit Finn. Je t'aime, Quinn.

Le jeune homme tendit une main vers la blonde pour lui caresser la joue, main qu'elle intercepta au bon moment.

- Finn, je croyais avoir été claire, dit Quinn en soupirant. Toi et moi c'est fini, je me fiche que tu sois désolé ou pas, c'est juste terminé.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna du garçon, son verre à la main. Décidemment, elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille une minute ici. Quinn scruta l'appartement, cherchant un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de croiser ni Sam, ni Finn. Elle opta finalement pour une porte dans le fond du salon. Au moment où elle allait se saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un grand brun à l'air furieux en sorti, sans même adresser un regard à la blonde. Intriguée, Quinn entra dans la pièce et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'une brune était assise sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre, et son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse incroyable quand elle se rendit compte que cette brune n'était autre que… Santana dans toute sa splendeur.

Santana releva la tête, alertée par le bruit. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Quinn, elle eut le souffle coupé. La blonde était divine dans sa robe bleu nuit, et la latina dut se forcer à détacher ses yeux du corps de Quinn. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un moment, se contentant de fixer. Quinn finit son gobelet et le broya dans sa main avant de le jeter par terre. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, elle n'allait donc pas se soucier de trouver une poubelle.

- Ce fut finalement Santana qui rompit le silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherchais un endroit tranquille, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

La blonde se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Santana.

- Et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle.

- Pareil, affirma la latina en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Quinn.

Santana fuyait délibérément le regard de la blonde, ce qui attira l'attention de cette dernière qui la fixa en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne me mens pas. Je viens de voir sortir un mec, l'informa Quinn.

La blonde n'était pas dupe. Santana n'était sûrement pas allée dans une chambre avec ce mec pour jouer aux échecs, et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle les deux filles s'étaient disputées quelques jours plus tôt.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas encore me traiter de salope ? dit sèchement Santana.

La latina était quelque peu éméchée et la colère commençait à monter en elle Snix menaçait de se réveiller. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de se disputer maintenant avec Quinn, alors que les deux filles venaient tout juste de se reparler.

- Non.

Cette réponse étonna autant Santana que Quinn elle-même. La blonde n'avait tout simplement pas la force de faire la morale à Santana, et elle était trop heureuse d'enfin lui reparler pour tout gâcher. Après tout, si sa meilleure amie voulait coucher avec n'importe qui, c'était son affaire.

- On a rien fait, murmura Santana d'une voix presque inaudible.

Quinn resta silencieuse, attendant que la latina continue.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, et je lui ai dit de se casser.

La blonde releva la tête pour observer son amie. Celle-ci gardait son regard obstinément fixé sur le mur d'en face. La musique leur parvenait du salon, toujours aussi forte.

- Tant mieux, finit par dire Quinn.

Santana hocha la tête lentement, puis planta son regard dans celui de son amie, ses yeux noirs semblant sonder les orbes vertes de Quinn.

- Je t'ai vue danser avec bouche de truite. Vous êtes amis, maintenant ?

En disant cela, Santana faisait allusion au fait que son amie était allée rejoindre Sam au parc la veille. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Quinn qu'elle l'avait vue, au risque de passer pour une espèce de vicieuse – ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas - .

Quin sourit à sa remarque. Ses yeux se posèrent à peine une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres parfaites de Santana, mais ce fut assez pour que celle-ci le remarque. Le cœur de la latina manqua un battement, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- On peut dire ça, éluda la blonde, reprenant ses esprits.

Quinn mourrait d'envie de dire à la brune à quel point elle lui avait manqué, mais c'était une chose qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais dite auparavant. Seulement, dès qu'elle buvait un peu d'alcool, Quinn devenait beaucoup plus loquace.

- Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Santana qui se posa sur sa cuisse. La sensation de chaleur qui envahit son corps lui fit oublier ce qu'elle allait dire. Santana, elle, n'aurait su expliquer son geste, elle avait juste eu besoin de contact avec la blonde, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quinn, qui avait fixé la main de la latina pendant quelques secondes pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, remonta lentement le regard pour aller le planter dans les yeux charbon de Santana.

**Santana POV**

Je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, mais j'étais véritablement heureuse d'enfin reparler à Quinn. Ce début de soirée avait été pitoyable. Je m'étais faite draguer par un mec dont je ne me souvenais même plus le nom, nous avions bu, puis nous avions fini dans une chambre. Alors qu'il était en train de desserrer sa ceinture, les paroles de Quinn m'étaient revenues à l'esprit, et l'envie qui m'avait poussée à finir sur ce lit avec lui avait complètement disparu.

- Dégage, lui avais-je dit brusquement.

Il m'avait regardée avec des yeux ronds, comme si je lui avait avoué que j'avais un pénis.

- Dégage, avais-je alors répété, un peu plus agressivement.

Il s'était levé d'un bond, avait murmuré des insultes à mon égard et était sorti de la pièce en trombe. Quelques secondes après, c'était Quinn qui avait fait son entrée dans la chambre.

C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée assise à côté d'elle avec ma main sur sa cuisse, en train de fixer ses iris vertes. Je ne saurai expliquer mon comportement, j'avais juste l'impression que tout n'était que détail inutile, mis à part Quinn. Je me fis la réflexion qu'elle était magnifique, et la façon dont elle me regardait me donnait incroyablement chaud. Je laissai mon regard se promener sur son visage, ses lèvres roses, son cou pâle, son corps fin et merveilleusement bien proportionné. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas envie de me poser de questions, j'avais juste besoin de sa proximité. Je me rendis seulement compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire quand mes lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment embrasser Quinn Fabray, ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée ? La fille avec qui je passais mon temps à me disputer pour un rien ? La seule personne de mon âge à qui je tenais vraiment ? Oui. Oui, j'en avais envie plus que tout. Je cessai donc de me poser des questions et franchis la misérable distance qui séparait nos bouches.

Là, une explosion de sensations traversa mon être. Ses lèvres chaudes attrapèrent les miennes tandis qu'elle rapprochait son corps du mien. Je passai mon autre main autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Elle me mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je laissai échapper un petit grognement. L'excitation montait en moi à une vitesse folle, et mon instinct me criait d'aller plus loin. C'était insensé. Ce que nous étions en train de faire était insensé, mais bon sang ce que c'était bon. Elle promena sa main dans mon dos et l'arrêta au niveau de la fermeture éclair de ma robe. C'est ce moment là que choisit cet idiot de Sam pour débarquer dans la chambre.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Quinn fit un bond d'une bonne dizaine de mètres et se retrouva debout, à moitié décoiffée et les joues légèrement roses. Sam se tenait devant la porte, un gobelet à la main, l'air à la fois surpris et satisfait.

- Ah, te voilà ! Ça fait au moins une demi heure que je te cherche, dit-il en s'adressant à Quinn.

Je reportai mon attention sur Quinn, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. _Quinn et moi venions de nous embrasser._ Et qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si cet idiot n'avait pas débarqué au mauvais moment.

Nous restâmes silencieuses. Si je n'avais pas été aussi essoufflée, je lui aurais lancé une de mes célèbres piques qui l'aurait fait sortir en courant.

- Euh… Je vous dérange ? bégaya-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

- À ton avis ? lui dis-je sèchement, ayant retrouvé mon souffle.

Quinn se remit une mèche en place et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle à bouche de truite.

- Je… Rien, je te cherchais juste pour aller danser, finit-il par dire.

Oh, dit simplement Quinn.

Le blondinet commençant sérieusement à m'énerver, je décidai de mettre fin à cette discussion stérile, Quinn ne faisant rien pour qu'il dégage.

- Pour l'instant elle est occupée, bouche de truite, alors tu danseras avec elle plus tard. Ou pas, ajoutai-je.

Sam m'observa bouche bée – ce qui était assez impressionnant je voyais presque sa glotte – puis regarda Quinn comme pour lui demander d'ajouter quelque chose. Heureusement, Q n'ajouta rien.

- Bon, d'accord, alors peut-être à tout à l'heure, dit-il en sortant de la pièce l'air hagard.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Quinn laissa échapper un soupir, puis se tourna vers moi. Elle ne me regardait pas vraiment, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, j'étais encore sous le choc, mais une partie de moi était frustrée. J'avais envie de plus. Peu importe ce que cela signifiait, peu importe les conséquences que ça aurait, j'avais besoin de continuer ce que l'on avait commencé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Quinn, rompant le silence.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de préciser, je savais qu'elle se posait exactement les mêmes questions que moi. Et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas de réponse à lui fournir. J'étais plutôt du genre à agir par instinct, en suivant mes impulsions, plutôt qu'à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

Je me levai du lit et m'approchai d'elle. Son regard trahissait son hésitation et sa confusion, mais j'y vis autre chose qui ressemblait à… du désir ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser une autre question, je fondai de nouveau sur ses lèvres. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais agi de cette manière, mais j'avais sûrement un peu abusé sur la vodka. Ce deuxième baiser était plus intense que le premier, plus demandeur. Je poussai un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le grognement et approfondis le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient un goût de pomme. Quinn passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler dans mes cheveux. Pour ma part, je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et la rapprochai encore de moi. Mon esprit était vidé de toute pensée logique, j'étais obnubilée par une seule chose : Quinn. La proximité de son corps me rendait folle, et le fait qu'elle me mordillât la lèvre n'arrangeait rien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un auparavant.

Quinn pressa son corps contre le mien pour me faire reculer. Une vague de chaleur traversa mon bas ventre et je me laissai guider vers le lit. Je sentis le matelas contre l'arrière de mes genoux, et je nous fis pivoter habilement de manière à me retrouver à cheval sur les genoux de Quinn. Nous interrompîmes le baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle me fixa avec des yeux emplis de désir, toute trace de doute ayant disparu. Mon cœur battait à un rythme impressionnant, j'avais l'impression de ne contrôler aucun de mes gestes. J'enlevai mes escarpins en m'aidant des mes chevilles et fit de même avec les siens sans la quitter des yeux une seconde. Puis, je l'allongeai sur le lit tout en lui embrassant le cou. Son odeur vanillée et sa peau douce me firent perdre tout espoir d'arriver à me calmer, et je mordillai son cou avec envie. Je dus trouver son point sensible car elle poussa un gémissement qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. _Dios mio, elle était tellement sexy_. Tandis que je m'occupais de son cou, je baladai mes mains sur ses cuisses douces et fermes. N'en pouvant plus, je décidai de m'aventurer un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, je sentis le corps de Quinn se tendre sous moi, et elle attrapa fermement mon poignet pour arrêter mon geste. Surprise, je relevai la tête pour l'observer, et ce que je vis sur son visage me figea toute entière. Son expression n'était que douleur et confusion. Moi qui n'était habituée qu'à lire de la haine ou de l'indifférence sur son visage, ce fut un choc.

- Quinn… ? murmurai-je.

Elle se dégagea de notre étreinte et s'assit au milieu du lit, le dos et la tête contre le mur. Le bruit sourd de la musique nous parvint, et je pris soudainement conscience de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Le monde entier avait semblé s'effacer pendant que nous nous embrassions.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis, sans prévenir, une larme roula sur sa joue. Mon cœur se brisa à cette vision. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais si vulnérable, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment laissée aller devant moi.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et lui remis une mèche de cheveux en place, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour consoler les gens ou comprendre leurs sentiments, encore moins ceux de Quinn. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et cette fois j'y vis aussi de la colère. De la colère et de la souffrance.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Santana ? me demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Je fronçai les sourcils et restai silencieuse. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Certes, je l'avais embrassée la première, mais elle ne m'avait pas repoussée. Se pouvait-il qu'elle m'en veuille à cause de ça ? Ou peut-être qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir cherché à aller plus loin.

- Ça ne signifie _rien _pour toi, continua-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et un milliard de pensées se mit à affluer dans mon cerveau. Qu'est ce que Quinn voulait dire par là ? Que ça signifiait quelque chose pour elle ? Pour ma part, je n'avais pas réfléchi à mes actes, et je n'aurais su dire si ça signifiait quelque chose. J'avais juste ressenti le besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps collé au mien. Je ne comprenais pas où Quinn voulait en venir.

- Je… Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, lui répondis-je en essayant de capter son regard.

Quinn planta ses yeux dans les miens et j'eus le sentiment qu'elle passait mon cerveau au rayon x. Je soutins son regard malgré tout, attendant une explication.

- Je ne suis qu'une énième conquête pour toi, lâcha-t-elle avec un ton de dégoût.

Je restai sans voix je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elle se redressa, et son visage devint froid et haineux, comme je l'avais vu tant de fois. Elle effaça toute trace de vulnérabilité et remit en place son masque de « _Ice Queen _».

- Maintenant que tu es passée sur tous les mecs, tu t'attaques aux filles, c'est ça ?

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ça faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça. Le fait qu'elle crusse que je me servais d'elle comme d'un objet, un trophée à brandir, me fit mal au cœur.

Par ailleurs, son brusque changement d'attitude me désorienta complètement je ne savais plus quel ton employer face à elle.

- Tu délires, Quinn. Tu vas chercher beaucoup trop loin, c'était pas prémédité, m'expliquai-je, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? enchaîna Quinn.

Si il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était quand on me demandait des explications à mes actes. J'agissais selon mes envies, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Et le fait qu'elle sous-entendît encore une fois que j'étais une salope réveilla quelque peu la colère qui s'était emparée de moi quelques jours plus tôt.

- J'en avais envie, c'est tout, répondis aussi sèchement que possible.

Cette réponse ne parut pas plaire à Quinn car elle me regarda durement, la mâchoire contractée.

- Si tu fais ce genre de chose dès que tu en as _envie_, ça explique pourquoi tu te fous en l'air avec n'importe qui, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Une bouffée de colère monta en moi. Je me fichais du fait qu'elle venait de pleurer, ou qu'elle avait eu l'air si blessée quelques minutes avant. J'en avais plus qu'assez de son comportement imprévisible et contradictoire, et de devoir sans arrêt essayer de la décrypter.

- Écoute Fabray, tu t'es sûrement pas fait prier pour que je t'allonge sur ce lit, dis-je en désignant ce dernier d'un geste vague. Alors je sais pas ce qu'il te prend d'un coup de péter les plombs, mais moi je me casse d'ici, t'es complètement déséquilibrée, continuai-je tout en me levant pour remettre mes chaussures.

Je sentais son regard me brûler le dos, et je me retournai brusquement pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblaient étrangement humides, comme si elle était sur le point de fondre en larme. Encore une fois, une douleur se fit sentir dans ma poitrine à cette vision, mais ses paroles blessantes me revinrent à l'esprit.

- Maintenant je vais aller faire ma salope ailleurs, si tu le permets, conclus-je en tournant les talons et en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

Avis, chers lecteurs ?


End file.
